sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Александер, Джеффри
Джеффри К. Александер ( ; р. 1945) — американский социолог. Профессор социологии (Lillian Chavenson Saden Professor of Sociology; 2004-) Йельского унивеситета, заслуженный профессор в отставке (Professor Emeritus; 2001-) Калифорнийского университета в Лос-Анджелесе. Представитель неофункционализма (термин «неофункционализм» был введён в научный оборот им самим в 1985 году). Александер, учтя критику функционализма 60-70-ых годов, дополнил концепцию Парсонса достижениями других социологических школ (социология конфликта, феноменология). К неофункционалистам так же причисляют Никласа Лумана и Рихарда Мюнха. Сторонник направления "cultural sociology" («культурсоциологии», «культуральной социологии»). Вместе с Роном Айерманом (Ron Eyerman) возглавляет The Center for Cultural Sociology Йельского унивеситета. Вместе с Петером Штомпкой был инициатором создания в 1986 году Исследовательского комитета по теоретической социологии (Research Committee on Sociological Theory, RC-16; 1987-1994) Международной социологической ассоциации. На XVI конгрессе Международной социологической ассоциации в Дурбане (ЮАР) в 2006 году руководил сессией «Глобальное гражданское общество». Редакторская деятельность Принимает участие в редактировании следующих журналов: * Co-Editor (вместе с J. Adams, Роном Айерманом, P. Gorski), Sociological Theory, 2004- * Co-Editor (вместе с P. Smith), Theory, 2002- * Associate Editor, Sociological Theory, 1994-2004. * Associate Editor, Contemporary Sociology, 1983-1986. * Associate Editor, American Journal of Sociology, 1979-1981. * European Journal of Social Theory, 1998- * «Социология: теория, методы, маркетинг» (Институт социологии НАН Украины) 1998- * Sociologia E Politiche Sociali, 1997- * Thesis Eleven, 1997- * Citizenship Studies, 1996- * Chinese Social Science Quarterly, 1993- * Sociological Perspectives, 1992- * Ecumene, 1992- * Teoria Sociologia, 1992- * Revue suisse de sociologie, 1992- * Rose Monograph Series, 1983. * Theory and Society, 1978-1985. Библиография Русская библиография * Александер, Дж., Коломи, П. Неофункционализм сегодня: восстанавливая теоретическую традицию // Социологические исследования. — 1992. — № 10. — С. 112—120. * Александер, Дж. С. После неофункционализма: Деятельность, культура и гражданское общество / Пер. с англ. Т. В. Дорофеевой // Социология на пороге XXI века. — М.: Интеллект, 1998. — C. 231—249. * Александер, Дж. К. Обещание культурной социологии: технологический дискурс и сакральная и профаннная информационные машины // Контексты современности-II: Актуальные проблемы общества и культуры в западной социальной теории: Хрестоматия / Сост. и общ. ред. С. А. Ерофеева; 2-е изд., доп. и перераб. — Казань: Изд-во Каз. ун-та , 2001. — 184 с. * Александер, Дж. Прочные утопии и гражданский ремонт / Пер. с англ. Н. В. Романовского // Социологические исследования. — 2002. — № 10. — С. 3-11. * Куракин, Д. Символические классификации и «Железная клетка»: две перспективы теоретической социологи // Социологическое обозрение. — 2005. — Том 4. — № 1. — С. 63-81. * Семашко, Л. М. Смыслы культурной социологии — Рецензия на книгу Джеффри Александера «Смыслы социальной жизни. Культурная социология» (2003). Английская библиография * Alexander Jeffrey C. Theoretical Logic in Sociology. 4 vols. Berkeley and Los Angeles: University of California Press, 1980—1982. * Alexander Jeffrey C. (Ed.) Neo-Functionalism. Newbury Park: Sage Publications, 1985. * Alexander Jeffrey C. Twenty lectures: Sociological Theory since World War II. N. Y.: Columbia University Press, 1987. * Alexander J. el al. (eds.). The micro-macro link. Berkeley: University of California Press, 1987. * Alexander J. The centrality of the classics. // Social theory today / Ed. by A. Giddens and J. Turner. Cambridge: Polity Press, 1987. * Alexander J. Action and its improvements. N.Y.: Columbia University Press, 1988. * Alexander J. On the Autonomy of culture. Introduction // Culture and Society: Contemporary Debates/ Ed. by J. Alexander and S. Siedman. Cam-brige: Cambridge University Press, 1990. 375 p. * Alexander J., Colony P. (eds.). Differentiation theory and social change. N. Y: Columbia University Press, 1990. * Alexander J. Fin-de-Siecle Social Theory: Relativism, Reduction, and the Problem of Reason. N.Y.: Verso Books, 1995. * Alexander J. C. and Steven Seidman (eds) (2001), The New Social Theory Reader Contemporary debates, Routledge. * Neil J. Smelser and Jeffrey C. Alexander (eds) (1999), Diversity and Its Discontents, Princeton. * Jeffrey C. Alexander (1998), Real Civil Societies: Dilemmas of Institutionalization, SAGE publications. * Jeffrey C. Alexander (ed) (1998), Neofunctionalism and After, Basil Blackwell. * Alexander, Jeffrey C. (2003). The Meanings of Social Life: A Cultural Sociology. New York: Oxford University Press. * Alexander, Jeffrey C.; Eyerman, Ron; Giesen, Bernhard; Smelser, Neil J.; and Sztompka, Piotr (2004). Cultural Trauma and Collective Identity. Berkeley, CA: University of California Press. * Alexander, Jeffrey C. and Smith, Philip (eds.) (2005). The Cambridge Companion to Durkheim. Cambridge: Cambridge University Press. * Alexander, Jeffrey C. The Civil Sphere. New York: Oxford University Press, 2006. * Alexander, Jeffrey C.; Giesen, Bernhard; and Mast, Jason (eds.) (forthcoming). Social Performance: Symbolic Action, Cultural Pragmatics and Ritual. Cambridge: Cambridge University Press. Ссылки * Официальный сайт * http://www.ecsocman.edu.ru/db/msg/126008.html * Современные социологические теории — Дж. Александер — конспект лекции о Дж. Александере и неофункционализме * Alexander J. The promise of a cultural sociology — русскоязычный реферат статьи Alexander J. The promise of a cultural sociology: Technological discourse and the sacred and profane information machine // Theory of culture / Ed. by R. Munch, N.J. Smelser. Berkeley, 1992. P. 293—323. Категория:Ныне живущие Категория:Персоналии по алфавиту Категория:Родившиеся в 1945 году Категория:Социологи США en:Jeffrey C. Alexander